


Now There Are Two

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Now There Are Two

** #3. Now There Are Two **  
**Prompt: ** Rivalry  
 ** Characters:  ** Regina, Snow, Ruby  
 ** Word Count:  ** 339  
 ** Rating:  ** PG

** Now There Are Two **  
Regina sat at a table at Granny’s drinking a cup a coffee. 

Snow slid in to the booth across from her. “Regina, are you all right?”

Regina looked confused. “Why would I not be all right?”

“Your sister hates you. She is trying to kill you.” Snow said. “To make things worse, Henry doesn’t remember you.” 

“Thank you for reminding me, Snow.” Regina leaned back in the booth. “She thinks I had everything but I had to pay the price for it. I was raised by our mother. It wasn’t exactly a fairytale with Cora, you know.” 

“I can only imagine. My mother wasn’t like yours. I think the fact that your sister hates you is bothering you most.” 

“She’s my sister. She should welcome me not want to kill me.” Regina took a sip of coffee. “I guess this is what sibling rivalry is like.” 

“I wouldn’t know. I was an only child, remember.” Snow said.

“You will be dealing with it soon enough.” Regina glanced down at Snow’s baby bump. “I wonder if your two children will get along any better.”

Snow blinked. She rubbed her hand over her belly. “I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe the age difference will cancel it out.” 

Regina chuckled. “You keep telling yourself that, Snow, and maybe the universe will hear you. Your little angels may turn into two evil witches if they think that one is getting more than the other. Just like me and my sister are doing now.” 

“Emma.” Snow whispered. 

“Yes Emma.” Regina said. “She didn’t get your love growing up like this child will. Don’t you see that there could be a problem?”

“But Emma is a grown woman she would be able to understand.” Snow said. 

“So is Zelena.” Regina said. 

Snow’s face went even paler. “What am I going to do?”

Regina turned to Ruby at the counter. “Can I get a refill and bring her a hot chocolate? She looks like she needs one.”

“Make it a double with extra cinnamon.” Snow said.


End file.
